Terms Of Endearment
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A series of drabbles about the different names Eric has had for Pam over the years. *NEW Chapter Added*
1. nämen älskling

**A/N: I forget who it was now, but someone suggested in a review to "Deep Purple" about the possibility of a back-story to some of the nicknames that Eric used. At the time I answered by saying I figured that Eric would know lots of languages and thus use lots of different names (which I still standby), but I thought writing a little something about the names might be fun. Hence this collection of drabbles :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Nämen älskling_**

Of all the names that Eric had for her "_nämen älskling_" was her favourite.

She loved it because it was the only term of endearment that he used just for her.

She was well aware that all of the other terms of endearment had been said to other women both before and after he had turned her; but never _nämen älskling._

That one was hers.

Mostly, however, she loved it because it was the only name he had for her that was in his native tongue.

He might pretend to be a French aristocrat or a Spanish buccaneer, but only for her would he be his true self.

Only she got to see the Viking.


	2. Ducky

**A/N: I have wanted to write something like this for a long time but couldn't quite think of a way to make it work. Then I remembered "ducky" and it all seemed to fall into place (hope you agree!)**

**_Ducky_  
><strong>

Of all the names that Eric had given her over the years "ducky" was the only one he only used once.

The memory of that night still brought pain, even though almost a century had passed.

The year was 1917, the Great War was still raging – making life both easier and more difficult for them at the same time – and they were stalking their latest victims: a nurse and her lover.

Suddenly Eric had stopped, motioning her forward with a grin, "After you, ducky."

Those three words had been enough to make her freeze and Eric had watched in alarm as several different emotions had flashed across her face before it became a mask of pain and she disappeared.

It had taken him several hours to locate her, in the War Office of all places, scouring through the lists of the dead and wounded.

"What are you-?" he'd begun to ask before Pam's face had crumpled and she'd burst into tears.

Now truly alarmed Eric had ripped the paper from her hands, searching through the list for what had upset her.

His eyes had landed on a single entry:

_Second Lieutenant Albert Swynford De Beaufort, KIA, Ypres, April 24, 1916._

Eric looked up at her, finally understanding her tears.

It took a further two nights before Pam would confess the whole truth: that her beloved older brother 'Bertie' had been the only thing from her human life that she regretted leaving behind. That it was him who used to call her 'ducky.'

Eric never used that term again, something she appreciated more than anything he had ever done for her.

Although she loved Eric and the life he had given her more than anything or anyone else, she could never forget her brother.


	3. Cherie

_**Cherie**_

The night Eric had first called her "_Cherie_" had been secretly dubbed by Pam as "The Schnuckums Incident."

She had been trying, unsuccessfully, over the years to find an appropriate nickname for Eric. It did not seem fair to her that he had quite an extensive list of names for her but she had none for him.

Thus, one evening she had decided to find one.

"Darling?"

"No."

"Honey?"

"No."

"I don't think it's fair you have a veto," she pouted.

"I'm your Maker, it's my right to have the final say," he paused, "particularly when it comes to what you call me."

Pam pursed her lips but continued.

"Viking god?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Master and Commander?"

"That's my title, not a nickname," he smirked and she thumped him on the arm.

"Schnuckums?"

He gave her a slightly horrified look and she snickered, "Something wrong with 'Schnuckums'?" she teased, "I like it, I think it suits you," she continued at his silence.

"You will _not_ address me as 'Schnuckums,'" he told her with a small shudder.

Pam smirked, "_Please_, Schnuckums…?" she begged.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her pleading expression, there was very little that he could refuse her, but he would not allow that. "No, _Cherie_," he replied firmly.

Pam pursed her lips, "Do you keep a list of pet names or do you just make them up?" she demanded, momentarily distracted.

"Neither, I just have a good memory."

"It doesn't seem fair that you have so many names for me and I have none for you," she protested.

"I don't need one," he assured her.

"Fine, no 'Schnuckums,'" she conceded.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Except on very special occasions."

"Pam…"

"Fine, _Eric._"

"That's better, _Cherie._"

She narrowed her eyes, "I will find a name for you, you know."

"I don't doubt it."

"I like _Cherie_," she said after a moment.

He smiled, "I'm glad."

"I like Schnuckums too."

"I can see I'm going to have to punish you for your insubordination," he told her with mock resignation, a wicked gleam in his eye as he loomed over her.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

In spite of (or maybe _because_ of) her punishment, Pam still used 'Schnuckums' on occasion, always with the same results.

Which did very little to deter her from using it.


	4. Hasi

_**Hasi**_

As much as she loved it when Eric called her _nämen älskling_, Pam had to admit that _Hasi_ ran a close second.

There was something about the name itself that appealed to her, but what she truly loved about it was the memory of the first time he'd ever used it.

After almost half a century with Eric she had gotten pretty used to him dropping different names into everyday conversation. However, they had been living in Italy for the past two decades and on that particular day she was feeling uncharacteristically homesick.

"Why don't you ever call me something in English?" she had demanded, "I mean, what is wrong with 'sweetheart'?"

Eric's only response had been to smirk which, she wasn't going to lie, normally she found very sexy but at that moment it only annoyed her further.

"I don't even know what half of those names mean!"

"English is such a dry language," he had begun to explain, only to be cut off by her snort. He ignored her and continued, "I find it difficult to express exactly how I feel about you in English, other languages are much richer in their meanings and nuances."

Pam had been about to defend her native tongue when she realised exactly what he was saying.

A smile had spread slowly across Eric's face as he watched realisation dawn in Pam's eyes, "And that is why, _Hasi, _I do not use English."

Pam had made no reply; instead she had tucked his comment away with all the others that he had made over the years that she wished to remember.

...

**A/N: If you have any nicknames you'd like me to add, please let me know because I'd love to add some more. My apologies if I don't respond to you immediately, however, as I'm going away for a month :)**


	5. Liebchen

**A/N:**** Well, I'm back from my holiday :) Here is a little something I came up with to ease me back into fanfic :)**

**_Liebchen_  
><strong>

It was in Paris where Pam first took up smoking.

It was also, bizarrely, where Eric stopped calling her 'C_herie_' or even '_mon enfant_' and changed to '_Liebchen._'

Normally she didn't care what he called her, but this was too odd a change. Even for Pam who usually took everything Eric did in her stride.

She made no comment on it, however, until he used it one night in public at an event they were attending.

His explanation had proved to be another of those little moments that she treasured.

He had looked her right in the eye and explained: "Everyone here calls you _Cherie_ or something similar, I'm your Maker – isn't it only right I should call you something different?"

His unexpected answer had rendered her uncharacteristically speechless for a few moments, allowing Eric to continue in a teasing tone: "Besides, I use that term for other women here. I would hate to get you all confused."

The moment was broken and she smacked him on the arm, smiling in spite of herself when he laughed.

...

**A/N: '_Liebchen' _is German for 'Sweetheart'**


	6. Котёнок

**A/N: Another name I thought I'd try. '**Котёнок****' is Russian and I couldn't resist using it when I remembered Alexander **Skarsgård**'s comment about **Kristin Bauer van Straten** sounding like a Russian Prostitute when she spoke Swedish :P Hope you enjoy!****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

******Котёнок**  
><strong>**

In the very early days of their relationship Eric's terms of endearment were limited to 'Pam' and 'child.'

Not particularly romantic, but they were both still adjusting to their new life together.

It wasn't until Eric began to teach her how to defend herself that the floodgates opened and he began using different names for her.

Naturally, the first had been '_nämen älskling_,' his concern causing him to slip into his native tongue when he had inadvertently injured her during one of their bouts.

But others had soon followed, always with one name taking precedence for a time before he'd change it to something else.

In those early days it had been 'Котёнок[ka-TYO-nak].'

A name that had been completely lost on her until he'd laughingly explained that it meant 'kitten' and he used it because when she fought she was like a kitten that thought it was a tiger.

Naturally she had resented the comparison and tried harder, eventually earning the name '_Álfdís_,' which she considered more appropriate.

However, as the years went on she began to appreciate his more affectionate terms of endearment, knowing he did not mean them in a derogatory sense, and the next time he used 'Котёнок' she had made no objection.

...

**A/N: _Álfdís_ is an old Nordic name that means "Immortal Woman"**


	7. Parmaqqay

**A/N: I felt the need to add some more nicknames to the list :P This one has tie-ins with some of the Disney inspired stories I've written (most notably 'Eric, Don't Be Such A Guppy') but you don't need to have read them. Hope you enjoy!**

**_Parmaqqay_  
><strong>

If Eric had been concerned by Pam watching Disney movies, she was equally concerned by his predilection for science fiction.

His interest, bordering on obsession, with the genre puzzled her in the same way that it puzzled most females.

Although she wasn't averse to watching some of the movies or shows with him, she still didn't see why he followed particular programs almost religiously.

And she certainly wasn't thrilled to be dragged along to conventions.

She decided, however, that he had gone too far when he introduced her to someone as his '_parmaqqay_.'

Needless to say _that_ particular term of endearment was never used again and Pam subsequently refused to attend any sci-fi convention thereafter.

...

**A/N: I confess, I am a fan of _Star Trek -_ not in a weird Trekkie kind of way, but in a 'it's-another-show-I-enjoy' kind of way :) **

**_parmaqqay_ is the Klingon term for 'romantic partner/lover'**


	8. Kalila

**A/N: I used **_**Kalila**_** in a story recently and felt I should add a little something about it here as well.**** _Kalila_ is an Arabic term and the meaning is explained in the chapter itself :)**_  
><em>

**_Kalila_  
><strong>

_Kalila_ was a term of endearment that ran a very close third to _Hasi_ in Pam's mind.

She wasn't entirely sure what it was about it that appealed to her: perhaps it was the way he said it or the look in his eye when he had used for the first time.

Or perhaps it was the fact that it meant 'beloved.'

No one had ever thought of her that way, but then Eric had a knack for making her feel special; a knack that could sometimes drive her up the wall.

Especially when he used it to diffuse her anger: if there was one thing she couldn't stand it was when he made her smile when she was angry with him.

In the end, however, she supposed the real reason she liked it so much was the fact that it was _Eric_ who was calling her 'beloved.'

Not only would no one else ever get away with such a thing, it also wouldn't mean the same coming from anyone else.


	9. Babushka

**A/N: Thanks to Boris the Stoned Piggy who gave**** me the suggestion that led to this idea. Hope I don't disappoint! :)**

**_Babushka_  
><strong>

Apart from '_nämen älskling_' which was in a league of its own, Pam suspected that 'Babushka' was Eric's favourite nickname.

He had used it with almost alarming frequency over the years and it was the only one that he ever shortened: most often to 'Babs' but there had been the occasional 'Baby' or even 'Babu.'

However, she also suspected that most of its charm arose from how much she _hated_ the name.

It had all begun decades ago when he had first started to teach her Swedish; although he was able to keep his amusement from showing on his face she had still been able to sense it.

But she never mentioned it until one particularly gruelling language lesson when she had demanded to know what he found so amusing.

She could still remember the teasing glint in his eye as he had explained to her that, for the moment at least, she sounded more like a Russian prostitute than a Swede.

Her retort that he would know had only resulted in his laughter and the name 'Babushka.'

A name which had become even more insulting/irritating to her after she discovered it was actually the Russian word for 'grandmother' or 'old woman.'

His explanation of her being his 'old lady'* in the English sense of the term, had been unconvincing to say the least.

In the end she resigned herself to the hope that the name would eventually fall into disuse.

In the meantime, she contented herself with counteracting his use of 'Babushka' by calling him 'Schnuckums.'

...

*'Old Lady' = 'wife'

**A/N: Personally, I meant the name 'Babushka' in reference to the 'nest-dolls' but apparently that's technically incorrect. When I learnt the correct meaning for the word it still seemed to work...**


	10. Banphrionsa

**A/N: _Banphrionsa_ is Gaelic for 'Princess.' I chose Gaelic for Godric because I'm pretty sure he's a Pict...anyways, hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

**_Banphrionsa_**

From the moment she met him, Pam loved Godric.

Although she sensed he had a darker side, he was unfailingly kind to her and seemed genuinely pleased that Eric had chosen to turn her.

For his part, Eric seemed delighted that Godric was so accepting of her; but that soured when Godric started to call her his '_Banphrionsa_.'

Pam was undeniably flattered that Godric chose to refer to her as his 'Princess' and singled her out for attention, but she was surprised by Eric's sudden and unaccountable hostility.

It took her days of wheedling before he finally confessed that he was worried his Maker would take her away from him; that she might prefer Godric's company over his own.

It had taken all of her self-control not to laugh at his confession, instead she contented herself with spending the rest of the evening proving just how much he meant to her.

Needless to say, he never doubted where her affections lay again.


	11. Prinsessa

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is for Hans Prinsessa who (funnily enough) gave me the prompt :) Sorry it's a bit short, hope you like it anyway! This follows on from the previous chapter.**

_**prinsessa**_

Although Eric knew that she was his and would _always_ be his, it didn't escape her notice that whenever his Maker was around he would pointedly refer to her as 'hans prinsessa' or 'min prinsessa.'

It wasn't until she noticed that Godric no longer referred to her as '_Banphrionsa_' that she fully understood what Eric was doing.

Even though he loved his Maker very much, in his mind Godric had overstepped his bounds by referring to Pam as his 'princess.'

So Eric was making it very clear that Pam was _his_ Princess and no one else's.

Which was fine with her: she didn't want to belong to anyone else.


	12. Queen

**A/N: For headfilledwithbirds who gave me the prompt. Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Queen**_

Eric's first use of 'My Queen' had been one evening during the construction of Fangtasia; it was also the evening that she (finally) found a nickname for him.

He'd been teasing her throughout the project about being 'bossy' and, that particular evening, had been in a rather playful mood.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Eric asked with mock solemnity, bowing his head as he got down on one knee beside Pam's chair in what was to be his office.

"Very funny," Pam muttered, not looking up from the blueprints she was looking at.

He got to his feet, grinning, "Would you prefer 'my Queen'?"

Pam sat back in her chair, pretending to consider the idea.

"It could work," she conceded with a smirk.

"Naturally you would need to have a king," he continued, leaning casually against the side of the desk, "all good queens have one."

"I don't know," Pam began, looking up at him and pretending to be serious, "Elizabeth I is famous for declaring she would have 'but one mistress and no master' at her court."

"Be careful, I might demote you to Princess again," he teased as she got to her feet.

"I'd like to see you try," she retorted.

"Don't worry, you'd still be able to share my throne," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her against him.

"Just share it?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Why waste money on another throne when you can just as easily sit on my lap?" he asked.

"Touché," she replied, twining her arms around his neck.

"You spoke French," he murmured, dropping kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Pam shivered, "Est-ce à vous faire ma Gomez?" she murmured.

Eric growled low in his throat as he picked her up, "Seulement si tu es mon Morticia," he replied between kisses.

In the back of her mind Pam filed away the one nickname that Eric seemed to be fine with, moments before he made her forget everything.

...

**A/N: So, I _may_ have slipped in the Gomez/Morticia thing from hansprinsessa as well :P  
><strong>

Translations (according to Google Translate):

Est-ce à vous faire ma Gomez: Does this make you my Gomez?

Seulement si tu es mon Morticia: Only if you're my Morticia


	13. Smällare

**A/N: For becausesometimesiobsess - thanks for the prompt! According to Google Translate '_smällare_' means 'firecracker' ;)**

**_Smällare_**

The first time she'd met Nora, things had gone pleasantly enough; Eric's sister was obviously very important to him and Pam had made a point to be polite to her.

The second time had been an entirely different story.

The moment Eric had left them alone together Nora had given vent to some rather choice opinions about Eric's decision to turn her and about Pam herself.

Pam had never been one to take insults lying down and the situation had quickly escalated from verbal sparring to an all-out altercation that had only ended when Eric returned and pulled them apart.

Although she had been suitably chastised for not respecting her elders, Eric hadn't been able to suppress his pride at how she had handled herself and he subsequently gave started to use yet another nickname: _smällare._

Another name that was used on more than one occasion and, considering its Swedish origin, one that confirmed his affection for her, despite his initial anger.

Still, the best outcome from the incident (in Pam's mind at least) was that she hadn't seen Nora since.


	14. Sötnos

**A/N: Another submission for the prompt '_sötnos_' from the unparalleled hansprinsessa. Hope you like! :)**

_**_Sötnos_**_

"Heg."

"Hej."

"Hej, met."

"Hej, _mitt_."

"Hej, mitt namen."

"Namn, namen is German."

"This is ridiculous!" Pam declared, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat with a huff.

Eric chuckled, "Patience,_ min sötnos_, you'll get there eventually."

Pam glared at him, "And why the hell do you keep calling me your nose?" she demanded, ignoring his comment.

Eric smirked, "I'm not calling you my nose." Pam narrowed her eyes at him, "I swear," he insisted.

"Then what _are_ you calling me?" she demanded.

Eric gave her an enigmatic grin, "I guess you'll just have to learn the language."

Pam pursed her lips but sat up straighter, "Hej, mitt namn är Pamela," Pam said dutifully (and flawlessly).

"That's better," Eric told her with a smile.

It would take Pam several more lessons to master to language, but it was worth it to find out that his latest pet name was much more romantic than 'my nose.'

…

_min sötnos_ = my baby (although apparently it literally means 'my nose,' hence the story :P)

_Hej__, __mitt namn är__Pamela_ = Hello, my name is Pamela


	15. Mrs Northman

**A/N: In the midst of writing my S7 AU ('Just In Time') I was inspired to add another nickname to this list. As you will be able to tell, this is comes from the alternative ending to the 2005 _Pride and Prejudice_ movie. Hope you like it :)**

_**Mrs. Northman**_

"…_and what shall I call you when I'm cross? 'Mrs. Darcy'?"  
>"No, you may only call me 'Mrs. Darcy' when you are completely and perfectly and incandescently happy."<br>"And how are you this evening…Mrs. Darcy?"_

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Eric said flatly, staring at the screen in mild horror.

Pam shot him an amused look, "I think it's supposed to be romantic."

Eric looked across at her, "It's a little overdone don't you think?"

Pam shrugged a shoulder and returned her attention to the movie they were watching, "I suppose."

Eric regarded her closely, "Are you saying that you'd find it romantic if I called you 'Ms. de Beaufort'?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't be stupid," Pam retorted.

Eric pursed his lips as she steadfastly avoided his gaze as she turned the movie off, a thought struck him and he slid closer to her on the couch.

"And how are you this evening…Mrs. Northman?" he asked in a low tone, using the one name that he had never disposed on her and would never even _consider_ using for any other woman.

Pam slowly turned to look at him, "What did you say?" she asked, regarding him warily as she wondered if he was teasing her.

"I asked you how you were, _Mrs. Northman_," he informed her, laying extra stress on the name.

Pam continued to eye him cautiously, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you are my wife in everything but name," he explained seriously, "or should I reserve it for times when I'm 'completely and perfectly and incandescently happy'?" he asked in a simpering tone, suddenly ceasing to be so serious.

Pam smacked him on the arm, "Perhaps you should."

Eric grinned, "Or maybe I'll just reserve it for times when saying 'I love you' would be inappropriate."

"Whatever you say," Pam said carelessly as she stood up to retrieve the DVD, but Eric could feel her small flutter of pleasure through their bond.

He smiled to himself as he watched her put the DVD away, having now settled the matter in his mind.

In the years that followed there were rarely any times where Eric had any qualms about telling Pam that he loved her. However, every so often he would use those two little words instead of the three just to see the little flicker of joy in her eyes that he'd remembered.

Sometimes, he'd even use both.*

…

*i.e. "I love you, Mrs. Northman"


End file.
